Homework
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: In which an innocent tutoring lesson between two lovebirds was sparked with a small piece of paper with three specific words on them. DXS FLUFF!


**Author's Note: **... Yeah, I don't believe it either...

Anyway, this was just a little something strung by in the heat of the moment, written in about two hours when I should be studying for my IT exam, but oh well, writing DXS oneshots are much more fun. Please forgive me if it seems rushed.

**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own Danny Phantom, but I will someday, and when that day comes, I will bring it back on the air and I WILL torture you with all the DXS fluffiness you couldn't even imagine and Nick will RUE the day they decided to stop showing it again! You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!

* * *

**Homework**

_A girl, about the age of fourteen, sat at her desk on a school night, her math and English books in front of her. Her black laptop was pushed to the side, and Led Zeppelin_ _was blasting from her speakers. While she tried to concentrate, she heard a beeping sound on her computer. Momentarily distracted, she looked away from her books and turned to her laptop. She was getting a Skype request, and upon reading the username, she grinned and accepted it. The screen enlarged and a boy who looked her age appeared on the screen._

_"God, Sam," the boy immediately flinched at the sudden loudness, "do you have to play that music so loud?"_

The girl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Led Zeppelin, my dear Daniel, is only listened to when loud and deafening, otherwise it isn't listened to at all."

"You and your music," the boy shook his head, letting his jet-black hair fall onto his forehead messily, but not without grinning at her to show her he was kidding.

"Okay, what do you want? I'm kinda busy studying here because some _of us actually care enough about their grades to try and maintain them," the girl said with a hint of irritation in her voice._

"Ouch," the boy pretended to cringe in pain, faking a look of hurt. "That was a low blow, Sam. You cut me. You cut me deep."

She couldn't help but laugh at his dramatic reply. "Rub some dirt on it and move on," she told him.

He gaped in a look of mock surprise and mouthed something to her. She frowned when he smirked and didn't say anything, and asked, "What?"

_He frowned too, and mouthed what apparently looked like the same words. She shook her head at him and said, "I can't hear you."_

He sighed in frustration and tapped the screen on his end, mouthing something like 'can you hear me?' into the screen. The girl asked the same thing, but they spent about ten minutes in the same position, adjusting their settings and yelling "CAN YOU HEAR ME" _as if they thought that if they yelled it loud enough, they would hear each other._

After a while of this, the boy sighed in frustration again and held up a finger. The girl waited patiently as his face disappeared from the screen, like he asked her to. Mere moments later, he appeared with a notebook and marker in his hands, and started scribbling something on the paper. The girl tilted her head at him in confusion, but he wouldn't look at her until he finished his message. Once written, he held the notebook out to the screen, where he had written, 'I HATE SKYPE'.

The girl burst out laughing and held up a thumbs up. Acquiring a notebook and marker of her own, she started writing down her own message. 'You do know this thing has a message board and we can just type these to each other, right?'

_He grinned at her message and turned the page, taking only a few moments until she was greeted with his sloppy handwriting. 'This is more fun'._

'Go be fun, I seriously do need to study', she showed him, though she didn't really want to say goodbye.

He pouted and wrote his message with the pout glued to his face. 'BOOO!'

The girl rolled her eyes and ended their conversation with a 'Goodbye, Danny'. He pouted even more at her, but waved nonetheless and disconnected.

Even after they logged off, she still hesitated before turning back to her studies. Unable to resist, she wrote one last note on her notebook, just for good measure. She knew he wouldn't see it, and she sure as hell was sure that she wasn't going to show it to him, but it was more of a note to confirm to herself that it was real and not just a whim of the moment. She knew she would take this note everywhere with her, because no matter what happens, she wanted to remember it. Even if events and things weren't in the favor of that note to that boy, she wanted to remind herself if she forgot, because it was something worth remembering.

'I love you'.

* * *

It was a fine Friday night when Samantha Manson ascended the few steps to the front porch of Danny's place, the Fenton Works sign looking above her and sending shadows across the pavement. She rang the doorbell and waited rather impatiently for someone to answer. The over-the-shoulder bag she was carrying was stuffed with books of almost all of her subjects, as well as extra notebooks and flash cards. Needless to say, the bag was creating a large load on her shoulder and she couldn't wait to get in and put it down.

The door opened and she was greeted with Jazz, who had a distracted look on her face and a psychology book in her hands. Sam was about to greet her when Jazz left the door open and yelled "He's in the basement" over her shoulder as she went deeper into the house. Sam stood there for a second, and then shrugged, walking into the house and closing the door behind her.

She navigated her way to the basement as if it were her own home. From the silence and neutral smell of the house, she figured that Danny's parents were out. Entering the basement, she found Danny sitting by one of the workbenches, which had been cleared of any ghost equipment and scrap metal, leaning over a text book. She was only faintly surprised that there was only one book in front of him and no notebooks, even though he knew they were going to tear through almost every subject. She came prepared for him, as usual.

"Sit up straight when you're studying, Danny boy," she mocked, getting his attention as she walked closer to him, "you're no use to this town with a slouched spine."

Danny turned to face her as she smirked at him, pulling a chair next to him on the desk. Danny only rolled his eyes at her and said, "Easier said than done; we can't all be smart like you."

She let her smirk turn into a grin. "Everyone is smart in their own way; some are just more conserved about their smartness than others."

At the last sentence she gave him a meaningful look, at which he folded his arms across his chest and informed her, "I said smart, Sam, not smartass."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to help you with your homework or what?"

At the sudden turn to seriousness, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes please," he said, and she saw the frustration in his eyes. Scooting closer to him, she saw that the book open in front of him was Biology, and he was trying to answer the general questions section, but to no avail.

She was scanning the answers when she came across one that caught her eye, and she turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "The definition of DNA is _not _'that thing that looks like a ladder that determines your genes'."

"Well, that's what you're here for," was his only retaliation, a defiant look on his face, even if it was somewhat red from embarrassment.

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she also couldn't help the small grin that overtook her. "Alright, Fenton, bring it on. I want to look through your notes first, though."

Said notes were scattered all over the desk haphazardly from previous tutoring lessons and failed attempts at taking notes in class under the scrutinizing eyes of Sam and Mr. Lancer.

"Great, you do that while I go get us some coffee," he stated briefly, getting up and arching his back, breaking the painful position of the chair. Sam briefly waved him away and listened to his retreating footsteps up the stairs.

She kept herself busy with all the papers on the desk, rifling through them and sighing inwardly, wondering how he could ever find anything in this mess.

She scanned a few papers, Danny's messy handwriting greeting her in pens of all colors. In some papers she could see doodles, and in one of them she had to stifle her laughter when she recognized a disgruntled Mr. Lancer being eaten by an alligator.

She came across a specific paper that made her halt her search. She blinked, at first bewildered by the words strewn across the paper in marker. She tentatively grabbed it, her mouth slightly parted as her eyes skimmed Danny's handwriting across the surface of the paper. She recognized the color of the marker and strangely the notebook it must've been written in flashed through her mind.

_I love you_.

Her breath caught in her throat as memories kicked into place and she remembered where she saw the color of this blue marker before and the shape of the paper. She and Danny had been video chatting and the sound had been lost, which gave Danny the random idea of communicating through notebooks.

_I love you_.

Sam's mind blanked, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from those three little words.

The only thing she could think of was the small, folded paper in her own backpack with the exact same words on it.

She barely heard the footsteps that came down the stairs of the basement and Danny's voice echoing through the open space, saying, "-tried to make it how you like it, but I'm pretty sure you'll find something wrong in the coffee anyway." He noticed her leaning on the desk, her eyes fixed on something, and he frowned, adding, "Hey, whatcha got there, Sa–"

His eyes widened in realization. The words were suddenly visible, and he could see his handwriting across the surface of the paper, where three words were written.

He quickly raced to the desk, put down the coffee so fast the liquid swished in the cup and fell over onto the desk. Before Sam could have time to react, he snatched the paper out of her hands, visibly paling.

"Um, uh," he stuttered, already feeling sweat form on his foreheads and a lump grow in his throat. "This is, uh, just something I–"

Sam, still in a daze, stood up and turned to him. The expression on her face – one of bewilderment – stopped him short. "When did you write that?" She asked. She was almost 100% sure when and where he'd written that, and to whom he directed it to, but she felt like the question should be asked.

Danny didn't answer her right away. He resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck, and instead held firmly onto the paper. He was about to say that he was testing the marker, that the words were just the first random thing that popped into his mind as they were strewn across the paper, _anything_, but the look in her eyes told him that she already knew. He didn't know how, but he just knew that if he lied, he would only make things worse.

He didn't know what else to do, though. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he tried to assess the damage one stupid note he'd written in the heat of the moment was making. "Sam–"

She didn't pay attention to what he tried to say afterwards as she bent down and grabbed onto her backpack on the floor next to the chair. She flung it up on the desk, its heaviness momentarily forgotten as spasms ran across all her muscles, putting her into a hyperactive mood where her body and mind would remain restless until she found out.

She dug through the backpack and reached for the folded piece of paper wedged between her journal and chemistry text book. She brought it out, and turned back to Danny, trepidation seizing her for a second. What if the note she'd found had just been that, a silly random note? What if she just wanted what was written to be told to her and be so true that she was imagining things?

She realized that she didn't care. She had to show him. She had to tell him. He had to know or else she was going to explode.

She started unfolding the paper slowly until the entire thing straightened, the words written on that paper facing Danny.

Danny only registered the words written there a few seconds after the paper was unfolded.

He recognized Sam's pretty handwriting almost immediately. Somehow he actually recognized the marker's color and weight, and the paper structure so that he instantly remembered where he'd seen that type of paper before.

_I love you_.

Danny's eyes flickered from the paper to Sam, where she was wearing an anxious expression on her face. He didn't know how he looked to her, but he was sure it was along the lines of utter disbelief.

They stood in silence for a few moments, standing a few feet away from each other, their papers facing each other with the same words written on each one.

They broke the silence at the same time.

"When–"

"Do you really–"

They started blushing automatically, Sam biting her lower lip tentatively. When Danny didn't speak for a longer while, she took a deep breath and blurted, "That night with the video chatting?"

Danny took a few moments before he nodded a small nod.

"And do you… do you really…" she trailed off, blushing furiously, not knowing how to continue without possibly making a fool out of herself.

Danny swallowed, trying to clear his head as he answered her. "Yeah." His voice was small, scared. "I do."

Sam started taking small steps towards him, hesitant, her eyes never leaving his. The intensity of the air around them was buzzing with tension so thick it could've been cut with a knife. When Sam was directly in front of him, her eyes still on his, her lips slightly parted, Danny's breath caught in his throat, his mind wandering. What was she–?

The questioning thought in his mind was immediately interrupted when Sam's face contorted into a glare and she punched his arm, _hard_. He staggered backward, holding his arm instinctively. "_Ow_!" it hadn't really hurt him at all, but the suddenness of it and the change of the atmosphere was enough to throw him off and make him glare back at her. "What the hell, Sam?"

"That was _months_ ago, you jerk!" she instantly started yelling, a spark in her eye. "You've been in love with me for _months_ and you never thought to ever _tell me_?"

Hearing her angry tone only made him angrier at her. "What about _you_, huh? I could say the exact same thing about you!" when she opened her mouth to retaliate, he hastily added, "And don't you give me the whole crap about me being the guy and having to come forward first. You're just as guilty as I am here!"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" She yelled, her tone getting a little defensive, even though she wasn't. "I didn't want to put something out there that might change the way we see each other. I just didn't want to lose my best friend." Her eyes narrowed and her voice started gradually loudening. "But _no_, I was trying to protect something that didn't even exist because you loved me too! You _idiot_!" She recovered the few steps he'd taken away from her. "Do you have _any_ idea how much pain I was in, watching you ogle every other hot girl around the corner when the whole time you were in love with _me_?"

In the heat of the moment, she flung her arm out again to punch his chest, but with deft movements attained from all the ghost fighting, he caught her fists in his hands easily, holding them in place so that she wouldn't fling it out at him again.

He could feel her take in a breath to start yelling again, but he shut her up with the first thing that came to his mind.

He slammed his lips down on hers.

Her body reacted by freezing. She remembered that she'd wanted to yell something about his stupid pride and his general idiocy, but then, almost like ice being exposed to tremendous heat, she melted, her fists unwinding from his hands and curling into his hair as she started aggressively kissing him back. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her as close to him as she could go, so that every fiber of his body was touching her, allowing no amount of air particles to pass between them. He bit her bottom lip tentatively and her mouth opened to his hungrily. They would let go for air, gasping, and then find each other again, their mouths hungry and wild.

Everything around them was pure fire. The distant green light of the Ghost Portal radiated as a fiery orange behind their closed eyelids. Everywhere he touched her was fire – his hand snaked from her waist to her hips to the back of her thigh, snaking back up again to hold the tangle of her hair at the top of her neck.

The entire world around them buzzed, buzzed with heat, buzzed with electricity, buzzed with hunger, a hunger so wild and intense it couldn't be sated. Their entire hearts poured into those kisses, into those licks and bites and touches, as if the thought of kissing each other harder and longer would sate all those unsaid feelings that struggled to break free for all that time. They lost sense of time around them, the world shifting in and out. They could only hear and touch and see each other, and that was enough for them.

They never even heard the clang of shoes scraping on the stairs or the motherly voice of Maddie Fenton calling out, "Danny, honey, are you down here?"

It was only when Maddie finally came to the bottom of the stairs and was greeted with the sight in front her, squeaking out a shocked, "Oh," that they finally regained sense of the world. They immediately broke free, standing a few inches away from each other, trying to regain control over their breathing and cool down themselves, as their faces burned bright red.

"Sorry," Maddie, even though she was embarrassed herself, was trying to resist the urge to grin. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything–"

"No!" Danny and Sam blurted out in unison. Maddie noticed the added shade of scarlet their face took as when they usually said something at the same time.

"You, um," Sam stuttered, looking anywhere but at Maddie, "you didn't interrupt anything. We were just…" her gaze fluttered absentmindedly to the books on the desks, "Studying."

"Studying." Even though Maddie wasn't the sarcastic type, she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at them. "Right."

Danny tried to discreetly clear his throat, and tried to muster his most innocent expression. "If you want the lab, Sam and I could, um, have a lesson at another time."

Sam nodded vigorously, agreeing. Maddie instantly said, "_No_, no, that's fine, I could use the lab at another time; don't reschedule just because of me." She saw that the lovebirds were about to argue, but she briskly added, "Besides, I, um, need to meet up with Tucker anyway."

That caught their attention. "Why?" Danny asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she smiled sweetly at them. "Just a few technological questions…"

The lies were so tangible that she trailed off, blinking a little. Recovering herself, she quickly said, "Bye, sweetie, see you in the morning!"

She scurried out of the basement, a bounce in her step and her grin finally settling on her face now that they couldn't see her anymore.

She had to get to Jack first to rub it in his face. He'd bet 20 dollars on the next month. She'd bet on this one. Tucker had a lot of money to roll.

When she was finally gone, Sam and Danny turned to each other again. "Should we be worried?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, probably."

Sam sighed. "I think I pretty much know why she's going to him."

"Yep," Danny shook his head slightly, "me too."

Sam was already thinking of ways to damage a specific part of his body where the sun don't shine as she suggested, "We should probably go teach him a lesson."

"Yeah, we probably should."

They stayed in their places, eyeing each other wearily.

Sam resisted the urge to sigh as she said, "Or we should probably get back to _our _lesson."

Their eyes met then, blue to amethyst, and Danny was too busy staring at her soft lips, where her lipstick was smudged, to formulate a coherent sentence, so he just muttered out, "Yeah."

They stood in another moment of silence, unmoving, their eyes trailing to each other's mouths. Shrugging, they lunged at each other again, attacking each other's mouths with their own. The two papers with those three little words that started everything remained discarded beneath them on the floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp... I didn't really intend for it to turn out this way but it turned out the way it did and I don't know. I like it!

Anyway, I wanna hear what you think, though! I'm starting to think that all of my oneshots are starting to get a little cliche..

Reviiewww! x


End file.
